The Absence of Light
by amichele
Summary: AU: What if Donald's plan to save Adam, Bree, and Chase from Douglas failed? What if they lived their whole life without Donald?


I'm not sure if anyone else already has this story up, so I'm sorry if you do! It just seems like a good story.

Also, since I'm working on so many stories at a time, I probably will only post this chapter and then take a little longer to update more.

* * *

•Donald's POV•

"Douglas! I cannot believe you!" I yell. He went behind my back and implanted our bionic chips into humans! "Wow Donnie, the last time your face was this red was when we were six and I had spilled Hawaiian Punch all over it." Douglas says, laughing like this is some kind of joke. "Do you think this is funny?!" I yell. "You don't?" He asks, picking up his oldest son. "You're gonna make daddy a lot of money, aren't you?" He coos. "You don't care about him." I say. "You catch on fast. What age should we start renting them out at?" Douglas asks. I realize the only way to save Adam, Bree, and Chase is to steal them from Douglas. And the only way I can do that is by pretending to go along with his plan, then steal the kids while he's asleep.

"If we start training right away, five or six at the latest." I lie. "Good, that's what I was thinking." Douglas says, handing Adam to me. I look down at him. The poor kid is already three years old. If my plan fails, Douglas will be renting him out in a mere two years. I don't think that's a life any child should live, especially a bionic one.

Douglas picks up his two-year-old daughter, Bree. "She seems like a fighter." He says. "Isn't that a good thing?" I ask. "Until she grows up and wants to have a real life, yes." He responds. "That's eventually going to happen." I say. "No it won't. I'll keep them here until the day I die." He tells me. _That makes my plan a whole lot easier. _I sarcastically think.

Douglas puts Bree back in her pod, which is an early version of the capsule we designed for the robots we were going to use the chips for. He picks up the youngest of his children, one-year-old Chase, and smiles at me. "I gave him super intelligence." He says. Chase gets a funny look on his face and soon Douglas is covered in snot from head to toe. "It must be a glitch." I tell him. I knew putting the chips in humans was a bad idea, but Douglas ignored me. "You think?" He growls, putting Chase back and slamming the top of his pod shut, them marching upstairs. I put Adam away much gentler than Douglas did and slowly close the top of the pod. I frown as I notice Adam is getting too big for his. I can barely get the top closed. The pods are glass rectangles with a hinged top. Adam's pod is slightly larger than Bree's and Chase's, but Adam is still a tall kid.

Douglas returns about an hour later, now not covered in snot. "Adam's getting too big for his pod." I point out. "That's too bad for him. I'm not getting them capsules until they need them." He responds. "And when will that be?" I ask. "After they're first rented out." He answers before yawning. "I'm heading up to bed." He says, exiting our small lab and going upstairs. I wait about ten minutes before I open the pods and grab Adam, Bree, and Chase quickly. As I start running out of the lab, the lights turn on.

I turn to face Douglas. He grabs the kids from my hands. "What were you trying to do?" He asks. "I was saving the kids from becoming monsters like you." I say. "Get out of my lab." He says, going back to the pods. "Our lab." I correct. "My lab. And my kids." Douglas says. He throws them in their pods, putting Bree in Chase's, Chase in Adam's, and Adam in Chase's. "Those are the wrong pods." I say. "I don't care." He rolls his eyes. Adam is curled into a ball, not able to move an inch. "Adam could die in there." I point out. "They're my family, I decide who goes where. Now get out of my lab." He says. "Family is about who loves you, not who created you." I say. "Very inspiring, Donnie." He sarcastically says. I sigh in defeat. Douglas won.

* * *

There's Chapter One! I hope everyone who read it liked it!

XO,

amichele


End file.
